marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hey Wendy, np! im just glad to help, its a start! Noah13 02:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome No more redlinks :) —Scott (talk) 18:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Skin? Hi Wendy, what do you think about this for a lighter feel to the skin? --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:51, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- that is much brighter and happier! But the graphic will be under the ads for anons (who we're definitely designing for) and lots of logged in users. Which to me is a drawback... Anyhow, over on skype danny says he's gotten used to dark :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Yeah I learning a lot about wikia's and I know quite a bit already for being active for about two months. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome :) I just started to edit here, I want to be a member of the community of course! That's a great site here, and I'm here to help some more. Also: ¿is there a irc channel for the Marvel-Movies wiki? Thanks, 15:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. BTW, don't you think the Category "Daredevil & Elektra" must me moved into "Daredevil" only ? Because Elektra category already exists.. 18:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi there. I was looking template, and I have a little idea: The same templates, but for other communities. Well, there is the Iron Man one, the Spider-Man one, the Ghost Rider one, the X-Men.. and I think it's a good idea. What do you think ? 13:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::Perfect, I'm making those templates here. The Iron Man one is done, but the others.. are more complicated because I can't find the Spider-Man letters! But i'm trying to do it. See you, 13:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, It's done. If you see some other marvel wiki, tell me and I can design it for the wiki ;) Also: Are they good ? I need your opinion about this to make those templates! :) 20:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm going to put the "Wiki" on the images. That's because Iron Man wiki's Wiki_wide is only that "Iron Man" and then.. I put all like this. But I'm going to put it on all the images ;) Btw, do you enter usually to some wikia IRC channel ? Because I want to see you to speak about some stuff! :) 20:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) X-men origins category Firstly the X-Men Origins: Wolverine page wasnt categorised. Secondly i made the category a subcategory of Category: X-Men because it is not in the same series as the other Xmen films (linked only by characters). Sorry if that was wrong. Doomlurker 20:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Now that you've explained it I guess it makes sense so i'd say leave it as it is! Doomlurker 21:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Are you admin here? i was just wondering what to do with history, do I put it via film or in continuity order? for example would x-men origins be put before or after the x-men film history for characters like wolverine and sabretooth? Doomlurker 20:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, it may be weird with Sabretooth because the X-Men Origins stuff looks majorly different to X-Men but it does make sense to do it that way. I am going to be working on the X-Men pages at some point in the future... I'll tell you when i start so you can check that what i'm doing is ok. Doomlurker 18:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I've started on Sabretooth its not that good at the moment but i will edit it some more soon. Also do you think galleries are a good idea? Doomlurker 20:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Should i make separate pages for them or add them to the pages? Doomlurker 19:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I have started, at the moment i have only place an image from each film on the Sabretooth and Wolverine page but i will build on them. Doomlurker 18:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but i was wondering is it really worth having a Matt Murdock article when all the information is on the Daredevil (character) page? If its not tell me and i will redirect Matt Murdock to Daredevil and make a gallery to include the image on Murdock's page. The same applies for Peter Parker which the Spider-Man page has more information and a few other characters. Please let me know what you think as I am willing to redirect these pages. Doomlurker 21:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Main page image Just wondering if this: would be a better image for the main page Wolverine title. Doomlurker 21:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure -- that looks nice. I kind of liked the pop with the gold but it's not really in the color scheme especially. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Sabretooth Can you do something about User:CanadaDonovan's edits to the Sabretooth page, he keeps removing all the Tyler Mane info and images. Doomlurker 14:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Portals I was recently editing Portal:The Incredible Hulk and it got me thinking, how about a portal for each movie? what do you think? I'm willing to work on them. Doomlurker 19:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I changed the Portal:The Incredible Hulk from the galleries to the boxes and made Portal: X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Let me know what you think! and I will work on other portals soon! Doomlurker 21:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, just thought I'd drop in and update you on the portal front. Both Hulk films are done, all 3 Spider-Man films are done and Daredevil is done now i'm working on the X-Men trilogy then I'll probably do Fantastic Four. Then what I'll do after all the portals are done is go through the portals and create basic pages for any red links. Doomlurker 09:56, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Just stumbled across something that seems slightly odd Category:Hulk Episodes, i don't fully understand why these are here... Doomlurker 15:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) On the Portal:Movies you are missing a few tv movies from the seventies through the nineties as weel as a serial movie from 1944. I do not know how to add boxes or whatever to portal pages so I left a message in the disscusion page talking about the movies, In case you need to see what the names of the movies were and which heroes they starred. So if you or somebody else could make these additions to the page that would be great. Also on the Portal:Movies in Production page I left a link to a page that talked about a Werewolf by Night movie that needs to be added to the portal. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks. Ongs 01:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) On the Portal:Movies page Man-Thing belongs in the TV movie section and there was also a Power Pack TV movie, the link is here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0271124/. Also there is a Werewolf by Night movie in the works that should be added to the Prtal:Movies in Production page (I left a link to my citation on the Discussion:Movies in Production Page). There has also been talk of a War Machine movie (even though Don Cheadle said it was unlikely) ad director Louis Leterrier said he would like to do an Incredible Hulk 2 (Hulk 3) and has been trieng to get Marvel Studios to let him. If somebody could make these changes to the page that would be great. Ongs 05:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And, if you are going to include tv movies that have to do with tv shows on the Portal:Movies page then you should also have the amazing spider-man: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075671/, spider-man strikes back: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078308/, and Spider-Man: The Dragon's Challenge: http://www.film.com/movies/spider-man-the-dragons-challenge/14593489. If somebody could make these changes to the portal that would be great. Ongs 05:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) When Power Pack gets added to the Portal I don't think it will be easy to find a picture of the film (trust me I looked) but I did find this video of the first few minutes maybe (i'm not sure if it is possible) you could get a picture from the video. The video can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/Cfury4life I think that we should try and get a project going on this wiki that would have pages for television shows as well. They could also have potals; one for tv shows that have been made, one for tv shows that are currently running, and one for planned tv shows. Ongs 18:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Team Leader Is Captain America or Iron Man going to be the team leader of The Avengers? --Lg16spears 17:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) About the Iron Monger Article Hello, Merrystar. I was just trying to edit the Iron Monger article, but when it showed again, it looked...different. Please help me! Ironmonger32 02:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Ironmonger32 Thanks Thanks for the welcome and I hope we can talk on this page, I'm new and learning and if I make a mistake I hope we can fix it. I did not think I made a mistake because the Thor pic was croped from a poster and Black Cat was the poster from Spider-man 4 and the X-men pic was a pic of X-men 4 and I thought there were good characters and last but not least, White Queen. That is her super name and I croped the Pic from a movie pic with different characters in squares.They are not fake because it's later on posters/wallpapers. I'm sorry but thats how I say it is because I uploaded them! By New Captain Editing Thaks for editing White Queen. Feel free to write some more stuff because that will be helpful Unconfirmed articles Hey, just thought you might want to look into all the articles being created about characters and films that are not properly confirmed. (For example Havok and Thor II) Just because the cast and crew are signed up for 3 films does not mean they will get made. Just thought I would point it out and as for the characters, X-Men 4 isn't even confirmed but the editor claims that the characters are part of it and have uploaded fake images. Doomlurker 21:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Understanding I'm glad you under stand and I will not make the articals again and I thank you for the idea by New Captain Men in Black Hey, I was wondering if I should add Men in Black and Men in Black II to the marvel movie section because both of the films were based off of the comics which were published by Aircel Comics, which Marvel bought before either of the movies were released. So both of the movies were released while Marvel owned the rights to the characters. What do you think? Ongs 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Other Movies Hey, do you think that movies that have had marvel comics based upon them should go on here; such as Star Wars, Transformers, and Conan the Barbarian (all of which had Marvel Comics written about the movies and ideas after they had already existed. My first thought is that they should stay off the wiki. But, my brother has been trying to convince me to make this change. What do you think? Home Page Thought you might want to check the homepage, I'll try and fix it but you're probably better at it. - Doomlurker 17:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) They're now closer in size than they were. I currently don't have any photoshop software so its the best i can do with what i have. :) -Doomlurker 23:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) MIB? Hi! Just wondering: why there are MIB pages on this wikia? I think there should be just pages regarding movies based on characters CREATED by Marvel Comics, and not just bought by or owned for a while. Otherwise, there should be even pages on Conan the Barbarian, Star Wars, Transformers, Red Sonja, Doc Savage etc. User:LazyJustice 06/01/10 10:38 Sidebar I think maybe the sidebar should be updated? Spider-Man 4 for one isn't happening so at the very least that should be removed and maybe Iron Man 2 should be on the Movies list. Just a suggestion :) - Doomlurker 15:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Didn't notice the Iron Man 2 tab, woops! oh well! at least its sorted now. - Doomlurker 17:16, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could update the sidebar again. With Thor being released in around 90 days, I was wondering if you could give its own tab. Also, would you mind replacing X-Men Origins: Magneto with X-Men: First Class and correcting the link to Captain America: The First Avenger. Thank you. --3LMN 15:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Help 4 avatar Hi! Sorry, probably it's a stupid question and almost surely the answer will be: "Because you're a dummy", but I'll ask anyway: why can't I change my avatar on the "MyHome" page? Everytime I upload a new image, the old avatar remains and the new is ignored...what kind of mistake do I do? Thanks... LazyJustice 09:40, September 8th 2010 Fan made images User:Pedro Hdez Mendoza keeps putting up a fan made poster for the newest Spider-Man film, can you either delete it or tell him that its fake or both. I feel it'd be better for you to tell him because he might listen to you because you have admin rights. - Doomlurker 19:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Sorry to bother you but you're the only one I know who has admin rights here so I was wondering if you could check through the candidates for deletion category and delete the pages you think should be removed. A page that specifically needs removing is Marvel: Ultimate Alliance which is purely made up of false information about a film that doesn't exist and won't at least not with the information in the article. - Doomlurker 00:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) how does thos work ?? can u creat your on page um a? um a? can i ask you anything? arnab das NEW LOGO Here: smg4 They're blocking me and my friends at the smg4 wiki. The Zog has been made an admin and I wasn't vandalizing any pages at first, I was just stating my opinions, and I got blocked. So I started asking people to get EmigasFist unblocked, just because I didn't think it was fair for him to be blocked. EmigasFist did create the wiki after all. Now that the Zog. and Neilstar007 are admins, they won't let us state our opinions, even when we '''don't '''vandalize pages. You don't have to get me unblocked, but can you please tell them to allow us to state our own opinions if we want, because it's not fair on us! ::This is not the place to contact me about another wikia; if you must do so outside the smg4 wiki itself, use my wall on community central. If you have a problem with the admins you can contact them on community central as well to try to work it out. -- Wendy (talk) 01:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Merrystar, I need you to do something for me I never watched Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. before and I was wondering if you can add some biographies, relationships and trivias to the character pages from the movie. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 20:26, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me, Merrystar Can you tell Doomlurker to unlock the heroes and villains category pages so I can add some characters on some of them and tell him that unlock the Aunt May (The Amazing Spider-Man) page, please. I really need your help to unlock pages. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 10:00, November 8, 2018 (UTC)